MAKKANA KITSUNE NO NARUTO : BOOK 1
by Uzumaki kamikaze Jesus
Summary: i suck at summaries read/review first story don't flame me naru/harem


**Disclaimer**** : i don"t own naruto**

Footsteps suddenly echoed off of the walls in the central part of the village. A man ran panting into the village square, moonlight gleaming off of his sweat-soaked silver hair and his Konoha hitae-ateas he slowed to a stop, pushing his wire-frame glasses back up his nose. 'I think I finally lost it.' He thought to himself. 'Now, I need to find the other members of my team and report back to Otogakure before it finds me again.' Having recovered enough to start moving again, he turned and got ready to leap onto the rooftops. Before he could take a single step, he heard a slight *click* behind him. The man reacted swiftly, his actions betraying his fear. He spun around, took a step back, and drew a kunai knife all in one movement. His eyes widened as he took in the full appearance of his tormentor.A tall figure stood before him, dressed in a black sleevless muscle shirt with black anbu pants a long silk scarf covered the bottom portion of his face while a Black Fedora Hat covered some of his hair while a few strips of golden blonde hair escaped he also had a blood red sash that went across his waist he also wore black combat boots he also was wearing a pair glowing a blood red gauntlets carrying a purple glowing scythe and a sword whose blade was pitch black what scared him was that he saw the symbol of the phoenix on the gauntlets the symbol of the ravens on the scythe and the symbol of the crows on the sword The most frightening aspect of its appearance he had blood red eyes that looked like "a...a fox i thought we banished you" he said and his reply was "true but i want you to give the hokage and hebi-teme a message Kaboto

the next morning the rokudime hokage danzo along with the villagers found a body of the tratior ninja still alive was found saying "beware of the ravens they shall come and reap the souls beware of the crows they come to feast on the flesh of the dead beware of the phoenixs the wil burn the village and a new one shall rise from the ashes" with that danzo asked "who did this" he looked at danzo with pure terror in his eyes and said "BEWARE..(sobbing)..BEWARE THE MAKKANA KITSUNE..(crying like a bitch that got her cherry poped) BEWARE OF MAKKANA KITSUNE NO NARUTOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" right in front or the hokage he burst into flames and all around them crows and ravens started to appear

**somewhere in the ocean **

as this was happening naruto looks out into the empty sea he notices the sunset giving it its beauty but just like his younger self its happy romantic appearance was only a cover for its lonely pain filled existence with that thought he says "konoha will pay"

**flashback **

_it has been 3 years since the the 4th great shinobi war ended. And our favorite blonde was in his parents complex lying in bed though he was happy at the fact that the world was finally peaceful he was bored out of his fucking mind as naruto laid in bed now 21 he wondered why all his relationships kept ending in failure first he gotten sakura to go out with him after six months he proposed to her before a certin gay uchia reappeared in full surrenderance naruto being merciful decided to send him to jail for a month as he resumed proposing sakura rather harshly, coldly, humiliating and mercilessly said ( naruto you are still so naive and annoying you were a quick fling that lasted longer than expected i will never love you much less marry you i'd rather sell my ass to orochimaru madara and pein i will always love sauske-kun so god bye)after what happened naruto._

_fine after what happened naruto was broken he had completely thrown himself into his work and training that is until he started hanging out with ino after a few weeks of hanging out ino completely changing his attire from that hideous black and orange jumpsuit to a sleeveless skintight muscle shirt which revealed his very well toned body that every girl wanted in a man with a red open shirt with black skinny jeans red and black jordans and a matching hat after ino saw what she had created she fell prey to it as there one day before their first date ino met up with sakura and sasu-gay so as they talked ino stated that she was going out with naruto sakura laughed and said " oh ino so you couldn't get sauske-kun so now your picking up my sloppy seconds" a tick mark grew on ino's head as she took a few breaths ino said " what sloppy seconds as naruto told me you never even slept with the poor man and after all hes done for the village to reject him so coldly " and sakura said " please i only sleep with REAL MEN_

_like sauske-kun am i right sauske-kun ... sauske-kun ?" as sakura kept saying his name sasu-gay was staring at a man's crotch cause some water fell in that area as blood started to flow from sasu-gay's nose he was quickly awaked from his thoughts (ewwww) he noticed his nosebleed and quickly wiped it before saying " yes i agree with you sakura " as he finished she faked clearing her throat and he said in an stotic i hate you voice " hime " she smiled and turned to ino as she did said act ino stated " how about a double date tomorrow and i'll show you who the fairy in a mans world " and sakura replied "fine don't get jelous when sauske-kun puts your man to shame" as the night of naruino's first date came sasusaku was already there and waiting as ino came alone sakura laughed and said " told you he was a...a... O_o NARUTO?" as she staired shockingly at her exboyfriend she saw not the same black and orange outfit no she saw an bare chest opened blue shirt with tight black jeans showing of his rather large ..."dextarity" and wearing black and blue jordans (yea i love jordan's) with a matching hat said person said " hey ino " as he planted one on her sakura was shock naruto was... was well ..HOT every female that passed by either had a massive nosebleed or orgasimed till they fainted (among those who did were anko kurenai shizune tsume hana kami lady luck (hell mito hinatas and hanibis mom and sasukes mom rose from the dead just to see and ** before they went back) tenten and tsunade though she made it down the street in to her house before she fainted) and some (cough hinata cough) suffered from both while all this was happening they were having there date though it was more of a bashing on eachothers man whle this was happening naruto swore he saw mito while sasu-gay snuck away with the waiter just as sakura started on the gay jokes she turned around to her horror sasu-gay was frenching the waiter on the table next to theirs as she turned back around she was meet with a ROTFLing ino while naruto was_

_LHFAO he managed to say " OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH you left me for him wow you really know how to pick them he's a keeper as well as his little boy toy good luck trying to penetrate that forcefield though he seems to be doing just fine" as sakura herd this she turned around a yelled at naruto saying " SO THERES ONE THING HE AND ANOTHER GUY WILL HAVE THAT YOU WILL NEVER REGAIN ME A NORMAL CHILDHOOD AND PARENTS" all laughter stopped as those words were said knowing that she went to far she tried to apologise naruto cut her off and said " you know what your right i can't regain my childhood to make it better i can't regain my parents cause they died PROTECTING YOUR SORRY ASS but the one thing i choose not to regain is a flat chested shallow spoiled weak little pink-haired bitch c'mon ino i think we can still catch a movie" as sakura stayed in her shock before leaving Naruto turned his head slightly so his eyes met with hers and said " i hope your life is full of misery and pain die alone and away from me at least some one loves me for me C'mon ino lets see if we can't catch a movie". As this was said Naruto took ino's hand and walked her towards the theater where they saw the borne identity and it was AWESOME. _

_As Naruto walked ino home ino noticed that all the lights in her room where off indicating that her parents were not home realizing this ino fixed here top exposing more of her cleavage. Naruto also noticed this and popped a few tic tacks in his mouth and shifting his..."posture" to the right at the door step Naruto noticed her chest and that her chest was bigger then he thought at first look you would think she was a solid b-cup but with closer inspection she was a c-cup border line d-cup she slowly bent over allowing more cleavage to be seen causing Naruto to fight back a massive nosebleed and his already tight pants getting tighter she sensually whispered in his ear "want to come in side for some "pie NA. -kun". Naruto could only nod his head as he was lost for words. she lead him into with a sensual sway in her hips naruto could only follow._

**lemon begin **

_they kissed wildly not even bothering to go to her room he goes down in he takes off his shirt exposing his very well-toned body he moves behind her and starts touching her boobs she lets out a moan of pleasure then he pulls up her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra "ah ha i knew you weren't wearing a mpppp... mmmmmmmm" and she sexually she grabs a hand full of his hair while that happens he pinches her left nipple while rubbing the right one then she presses her ass into his cock which instantly grew erect which then he slides his right hand down slowly giving ino a tingling sensation causing her to become extremely wet before sliding his hand into her pants and start touching her pussy then slideind a finger in soon after ino released a moan of pleasure then with the hand that grasped his hair she pulled him in for a deeply sexual kiss._

_After a full 3 minutes they broke for air as soon as ino droped her ino naruto released hold on her left tit and raises her arm enough so he can get under it with the same hand he brings her right nipple into his mouth then returns to playing with her left tit as all this is happening ino unclamped his hair and began to reach down for his cock she slowly begain to massaging it rubbing along it she was shocked that it was over 10 inches in leangth and 3 inches in width suddenly a moan came from naruto who then bites down on her right nipple and hums causing his teeth to vibrate ino let out a louder moan of pleasure then she rubbing his cock even faster which than lead naruto to hums louder and finger her harder but then naruto did the unexpected and laid her gently down on the soft couch naruto at first just stared at ino her long platinum blonde complimented by the black sofa as a small breeze began to blow some of her blonde hair blew right across her face which only added to her beauty (while in the kitchen our favorite super pervert was causing the breeze how he got in i don't know) her rose red lips so soft and red that you just want to kiss her and never stop her beautiful perfect body that had all the right curves in all the right places then she said " naruto take me now im all yours to do as you please " he proceeded to remove her tight ninja leggings only to start staring at her already soaked pussy she then started to blush as naruto continued to stare ino then started to rub her pus__sy then with the most lust filled voice she said " enjoying the view " as a small giggle that would grace any mans ears was heard naruto removed her hand and began to lick her pussy_

_with his pinky into her a.s.s.h.o.l.e with that surprise she blushed even harder and released an even louder moan of pleasure while naruto was buissey fondling her pussy and asshole he removed his pants releasing his 10 inch beast this did not go unnoticed by ino's (blue or green?) she stopped him for a moment and said " flip over on your back i want your cock in my mouth " naruto complied then she crawled over him in 69 position she grabbed his c.o.c.k then looked over at naruto with a beautiful hungry lust filled smile and said " now your about to experience my favorite position your cock is mine " she then proceed to rub and eventually suck his cock while this happened naruto continued to eat her out he then placed 2 fingers into her ass she then released his dick and said nearly screaming " ah..ahhhhh oh kami naruto don't stop your tongue and fingers are a blessing " then returned to suck his dick then naruto said " i...ino you mouth is so warm and your pussy has a sweet taste" he could feel her smile at that compliment as she downed another 3 inches into her mouth after 2 minutes naruto grunted and said " ino i'm gonna cum" she released his dick and said " I...i kn...know k...keep go...OH..ing " as she took all of his cock into her mouth deep throating him and he shoved 2 more fingers into her ass as well as rub her clitoris while sticking his tongue into her pussy the both came at the same time she then fell over to naruto's right naruto in the most lust filled hungry voices whispered in to her ear saying " i'm not done with you yet " she then began to blush again with a smile and said " oh naruto " she than stretched her arms out and spread her lags open and then with her 2 fingers she spread her pussy lips open to which naruto accepted her invitation._

_As he got closer she smile at him before closing the distance and kissed him naruto then lined up his dick at the entrance to her womanhood and slowly pressed it in her as he was pressing into her he heard loud gasps coming from ino he smiled and whispered in her ear " enjoying yourself " she blush became even darker as he put a nipple from one of ino's 36 d-cup breast's while he stood up and wrapped one arm around her 25 inch waist line while the other grabbed and slapped her 38 inch ass as he stood up both ino and naruto felt the rest of his dick slide in which hit her cervix and once again sliding a finger up her ass upon feeling this ino squirted as this happened she pulled his face in between her jugs then yelled and screamed " oh...oH...OH KAMI AHHHHHHHHHHHH" as naruto looked upon his blonde-haired beauty face he saw the look of pure Ecstasy her eyes glazed over she had a smile on her face with her tongue sticking out only encourage our blonde to continue every time he pulled out and mercilessly thrust it back in she had orgasm after orgasm until he finally cummed pint after pint of his seed into her worn out pussy._

_As she returned to really she noticed that he was still rock hard she was amazed at his stamina but she knew her pussy could not take anymore of the 10 inch long 3 inch thick beast known as naruto's cock then a smile broke across her face and she shacked with anticipation excitement and glee (no not the show) naruto noticed this as well and he was nervous to ask until he noticed ino amazingly get herself of naruto's not so little Aztec warrior get on all 4's she grabs her clothes an lies her head on clothes uses both her hands to spread her ass open and declares " naruto fuck me in the ass" while naruto was shocked to hear her say it she broke him out of his thoughts saying in a pleading and yet lust filled hungry voice " naruto please put it in my ass i'm begging you i can't wait hurry " nodding he went to use his tongue to lube her asshole (i know ewww right) but she said " forget the lube i need it NOW!" again naruto nodded and lined up his dick with her black cherry the slowly he pressed against her extremely tight asshole as she felt his cock slowly enter her she let out a scream of __Ecstasy naruto at first slowly pulled out and shoved it back in then after 20 minutes of slow anal loving he then laid her on her side and began to pick up speed every time she felt his cock enter leave and re-enter her she said "ahh" gradually getting louder and louder and said " oh..__oH...OH KAMI I CAN SEE THE GATES OF HEAVEN" with each thrust (because of all the screaming and yelling anko kurinai tsume tsunade hinata and ten-ten were secretly watching and masturbating except for anko kurinai and hinata who decided to get some yuri action...wait where the fuck did they come from?) after about 3 fucking hours of butt fucking naruto and ino felt there largest and ultimate ends coming naruto said "ino i...i'm gonna c...cum soon" and she said "i...i k...w m...m..me t...to" then naruto grabbed her arms and lifted her which allowed her breast to dangle (no amount of tissues could keep Jiraiya's nosebleed at that moment) the once again naruto did the unexpected turned ino over with his cock in her ass which added more pleasure stood up with her ass only (yeah anal piledriver) which allowed him to go deeper as their climax just a few thrusts away naruto once again took one of her nipples into his mouth and lightly pinching the other then squeezing her tit while rubbing her pussy then with one final and powerful thrust they climaxed ino screamed " NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"while naruto looked up screamed into the heavens saying " AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH" then his eyes started glow red and bit down on ino's ankle as a mark of a male fox cuddling lying with a yellow female fox appeared. naruto collapsed right next to ino who then turns to naruto and kisses him passionately then smiles at him and looks into his electric hope diamond blue eyes so full of love all for her and naruto stared at ino's hope diamond blue (or forest green) eyes which house something that naruto has never seen in another persons eyes...pure love then she used his chest as a pillow and they settled in each others embrace while watching the sun set then naruto said " hey ino-hime" she replied " what is it naruto-kun" not caring about who would see them or those were spying on them they fell asleep right there then naruto whispers __"i love you ino-hime " then pulls her closer and she replies "i love you to naruto-kun"_

**Lemon End **

_As naruto slipped into a deep sleep ino thought about how she never really knew naruto so she decided to take a peek into his mind and that is why this love will only last 5 months._

**Time skip 5 months**

_ because ino had tried figure out more about naruto so in his sleep ino entered his mind she found what she wanted but it drove her to insanity as she was institutionalised naruto visited her every day promising that he would be waiting for her until one day she couldn't take it anymore the images of the horrors of naruto's childhood she had __committed jigai ( jigai is the female version of seppuku rather than slicing the stomach the women slit there throat ) a letter was found addressed to naruto saying " naruto i am truly sorry for not only invading your mind but for causing more pain to you but i couldn't handle it anymore the images images of your childhood haunted me i am truly shocked that you haven't committed seppuku much more becoming hokage to the same village that caused you so much pain but know that even in death i love you to no end ino" after reading this naruto crumpled he the letter pulling out a ring looking at it as tears began to roll and said " if you truly loved me you'd be here with me" after what happened naruto was broken he had completely thrown himself into his work and training again the one night he finally decided to end it all and commit __seppuku until ... _

_HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER 4 YOU XD until next time asslammu aslikim _


End file.
